


Amidst That Sapphire Love

by SilverBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlack/pseuds/SilverBlack
Summary: [Vampire AU] Yuri Katsuki was a human determined to become a vampire hunter. However, on his last mission with Yuri Plisetsky to prove himself capable to become one, his world was flipped upside down when he was suddenly taken away by Viktor Nikiforov, their target, who revealed to him that he was actually once a vampire himself, if not a pure-blood. Furthermore, Viktor pledged loyalty to him and called him his master...?! On the other hand, Yurio eventually became an official vampire hunter. He was assigned a new partner, to whom introduced himself as Otabek Altin. But that's not enough! Yakov Feltsman, his mentor, also introduced Jean-Jacques Leroy to the duo, a well-known , high ranked hunter who'd serve as their senior and leader? How will Yurio deal with this? And how will Yuuri face the truth? (Viktor x Yuuri; JJ, Otabek, Yurio triangle love **Note: Not threesome, triangle love!!!**





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's been a long, long time since I've ever written a fanfiction. Please pardon my English grammar and writing skills, hopefully, I'll be able to improve as I go.
> 
> This is a vampire AU. I hope it can, at the least, be somewhat enjoyable. Excuse me also for the lame title, i'm bad at coming up with story titles lol.
> 
> Pairing here will be Viktor x Yuuri (who will both be vampires) and Otabek x Yurio as well as JJ x Yurio (all three will be vampire hunters.) I didn't want to make it look as if it's Otabek x JJ x Yurio because that seems like a threesome? It's just triangle love. if you don't support moments of JJ and Yurio, I'm sorry but there'll be some! Also, note that for this AU I did make up quite some stuffs-Yuri's name in his past life, also added random evil vampires into this. There may be a few original characters as side characters on the way. If you don't mind it, thank you, please still take a look at this. ;w;
> 
> There may be parts of the story when you wonder, wait, does this make sense? Ugh, I'll eventually make it all make sense somehow. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this fanfic eventually. The pace will be a liiiiiittle slow, but don't worry, it'll get fun. :3
> 
> I hope my writing skills won't kill off the story itself. v_v
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading it!

Chapter 1

By the time the clouds had cleared, the sun had retreated below the horizon. In the darkness of night did the rain finally cease to stop, though by that time, the world had already been drenched wet. Water dripped down from the roof tips, falling down into the small puddle below. There was a tiny splatter with each drop of water. Too small to notice.

"Be careful, okay? I know you can do it, but you still have to be very careful."

Standing by the doorway were several figures. Yuuri Katsuki smiled gently at his mother whose eyes were just slightly teary. She nonetheless wore a bright smile, and her face glinted with confidence for her son. For so long he'd been training and fighting and proved himself so much potential. He had gone out to get actual experiences, his mentor Yakov Feltsman had told her multiple times that her son, despite still having many parts to improve on, could definitely become a great hunter.

However, as a mother after all, her anxiety and concern for her child's safety would still rise to the top whenever Yuuri is out for a mission, even if he's heading out with another apprentice, and even if she knows that they'd be protected by their mentor.

But now, time like this...Time like this.

"Mom, I really would be fine, so don't worry," Yuuri felt his heartstrings being pulled by the sight of his mother trying to put up a tough front. His father stepped up and patted her on the shoulder before grinning at his son. "You better prove yourself right, son. You'd be an official hunter after this and we'd celebrate!"

"Don't die, Yuuri," Hiroko, Yuuri's sister, spoke as well. "I have faith in you."

"We all have faith in you," his father said. "Now go! Pretty sure Yurio's waiting outside already."

Nodding, it took another long minute of reassurances before Yuuri finally stepped out of his little house. Compared to the warmth of his family, the outside world was both humid and cold. The lad wasn't wearing much, with only a dark jacket over his black top and long, flexible pants, secured tighter around his waist with a belt. He had his glasses on and his bangs down. This appearance, and clothes like these, were what he felt the most comfortable and easiest to move in, after all.

Though…

His hand reached for the side of his belt, feeling the coolness of the metal against his fingers. Throwing knives.

A dagger was worn on the same side. On the other, a gun. Inside of his jackets were multiple hidden pockets, where in some bullets were placed, as well as many equipments, all used for battle.

All of these weighed it down. Not only because of their actual physical weight, but also the meanings they represent.

Yuuri let out a long, deep sigh.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" A grumpy voice he was too used to listening to suddenly barged into his ear, not allowing even for a moment for the lad to mentally prepare himself. Yuuri blinked, looking to his side to see a figure approaching him.

That typical voice, angry face, with that couple strands of blond hair dangled to the front of his eyes.

"Ah, Yurio, sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm ready to go now." It's a habit of Yuuri to apologize to the other now. Despite sharing the same name originally-both Yuri to start with-their personalities was the complete opposite. It was a wonder how they were able to train together for three years, and how well Yakov Feltsman actually succeed in dealing with them both.

Yurio snorted, giving no response to Yuuri's apology. Instead, he simply changed the topic. "Tonight, he'd be my catch. I'd definitely get to him before you. You better not drag me down, you pig." With his eyebrows furrowed into a deep scowl and his fists clenched, a fire had been ignited in his eyes as he growled. Yuuri looked at him quietly, knowing the other too well by now. His competing nature and his determination. All these years of training, and finally, this day has come.

The day to become official vampire hunters.

Before this day, it was all training. Yakov Feltsman took them both in promptly around the same month. Then, from when there's still some strands of black hair here and there till all gray hair, the two were forced to train together daily. From basic combat skills to actual fighting and defending techniques, to duel fights, and to finally learn how to hunt and to face actual vampires-to step out and actually collect real experiences, it was tiring training day after day.

But it was all worthwhile.

Vampires, after all, are enemies for humans. They have always existed, but it wasn't until thirty years ago when they suddenly began to interfere with the humans, disturbing their peace with violence and bloodshed. Bodies began to be found with their blood sucked dry, people began to bear witness to the monsters prey after innocent creatures. Nobody really know why vampires suddenly appeared, but soon organizations formed to fight against these beings. Soon, vampire hunter becomes an actual career to pursue for anyone brave enough to take on the job to protect the safety of human beings.

Yuuri was one of them.

Ever since his family was attacked once, he decided that he must become a hunter himself to protect his family. It was a moonless night when their window suddenly shattered and a red-eyed, pale-faced vampire barged in, hissing, his long sharp fangs somehow glowing without any light.

That night, their dog, a poodle named Makkachin, fiercely tried to fight against the thirsty monster. His bark rang clear in the air, warning everyone of the danger. Then he growled and bit, trying to impale his teeth into the vampire's leg before the monster could attack any of his precious family members.

It was the first time that night that Yuuri had seen Makkachin so violent and aggressive.

It was also that same night that he lost his dearest friend.

The one who eventually saved his family is Yakov Feltsman, was part of the Vampire Hunter Organization. He busted through the door after hunting for that specific vampire and seeing it entering the house from a distance. However, by that time, the dog already laid lifeless on the floor, blood pouring out from wounds on the neck left behind by the mighty bite of the vampire.

Yuuri had felt his heart torn to pieces. He cried and cried, until the sadness turned into anger, then into determination. He told his parents then that he would like to become a vampire hunter. Not for revenge, he reassured. His family had taught him that revenge may only darken one's own heart. However, this painful experience had inspired him to become a vampire hunter. He wanted to learn to protect the ones he hold dear so no one would have to die again. He wanted to help defend the people, so no one would suffer under the hands of vampires.

Now, here he is with Yurio, who had become Yakov's apprentice two weeks before him, on the final "test" to prove themselves capable of becoming real 'd be leaving behind their status as apprentices as this would prove that their training is over. By passing this "test," they would obtain their badges to be identified as an official vampire hunter.

Usually, to pass this test, each apprentice is supposed to have a mission of their own. They'd have to complete the mission, sometimes to defeat a single powerful vampire or a certain number of regular ones, without any assistance from their mentor. However, situations like these could happen, when it's been decided that a mission could surely prove the apprentices' worth but it'd be too difficult to work alone.

And this time, that shall be the case.

"Let's see...Our target is...A lone vampire that's rumored to be leading a group of their own that's responsible for the recent attacks all over the city?" Taking out his phone, Yuuri once again read over the mission summary provided to them by Yakov after explaining it once. "His name is...Viktor Nikiforov."

Yurio crossed his arms, "Who cares what he's called? I'd definitely beat him up. Don't you dare drag me down."

"Ahaha, you said something like that earlier already."

"I'm serious."

"...Okay."

Having dealt with Yurio's temper, Yuuri knew simply not to add more fuel to the fire. He simply nod.

It was transportation after transportation, until finally, the number of people became scarce. From train to taxi, they were reaching a place they'd never reached before. By the time they reached the supposed destination, it was already 11:30PM.

In front of them, trees loomed.

It was a forest with an atmosphere so thick it's hard to breath. Eeriness leaked out from the darkness of the woods. There were sounds of crows shrieking at the night sky, and the rustling of small animals moving about. From the branches to the tree barks, everything were wet from the rain earlier. The humidity lingered heavily in the air.

Standing in front of such forest, Yuuri swallowed his own saliva, his grip tightened around his dagger.

Yurio, on the other hand, after staring hard at this place for a good long time, took a bold step in. Yuuri quickly followed behind.

"I didn't know Japan has a place like this…" He remarked, eyes glanced around behind his glasses, exploring the surroundings. Actually, he's surprised a foreign vampire such as Viktor Nikiforov would even be in Japan at all. Shouldn't he be in Russia? Yakov was only here temporarily as well as he was assigned here from the organization in America to deal with the rising vampire problems in Japan. He brought with him Yurio, and in the same month after he arrived the incident with Yuuri happened and he took Yuuri as his apprentice as well.

The sudden bright light that brightened the forest forced Yuuri back to reality, noticing that Yurio had taken a flashlight out. If not for the flashlight, their only source of light would only be from the little gaps that allowed the moonlight to penetrate through. It wasn't until they reached a certain opening that the lad turned off the flashlight. A small area without any trees, where the moon directly shone down from above.

It was already fortunate enough that the moon tonight is fairly bright, if not from the fact that it's a full moon.

"Perfect place for vampires to hide in," Yurio spit in displeasure with Yuuri watching quietly from aside.

Now that he thought about it, he never learned from Yurio why he would want to become a vampire hunter.

With that thought suddenly coming to mind, Yuuri was about to ask when a figure dashed its way into their sight. The figure shrieked, followed by snickers and laughs. Its red eyes glued upon the duo. "Watch out!" Yurio yelled when it launched toward Yuuri, who quickly dodged aside, pulling out his gun.

"Look at these prey walking to their own doom~!" The vampire mocked, sharp laughter slicing through the thin air. He revealed his long, sharp nails, and without another second he changed his target and dashed toward Yurio, who had swiftly pulled out a dagger as it met against the vampire's claw. They remained like that for a moment, then both sides jumped back. Yurio immediately pulled out his gun and fired a shot aiming directly at the vampire's head.

However, the vampire's movement was as fast as the winds. Within a second he dodged the bullet and charged at Yurio once more.

"Yurio!" Yuuri shouted, realizing that Yurio was not prepared for such a quick response from the vampire. They'd both noticed by that time then, that this vampire was much more difficult than the ones they'd dealt with before. Much faster and much smarter...And mostly much more evil.

Yuuri fired his own gun toward the vampire. It slid against his cheek, making a single small cut, which healed immediately. However, it was enough to change the vampire's attention. "Hohoho~?" Within a moment, the vampire had turned around.

He grinned, revealing those huge, sharp fangs. His red eyes glowed brighter, and suddenly he lashed out, pale thin hands with inhuman nails reached right for the lad and slapped the gun in his hand away. Yuuri widened his eyes as he saw his gun being thrown to a far distance. He fell back, bottom hitting hard against the mud ground, and at that moment his whole body was pinned down as well. The vampire's strong, icy hands had grasped him by the neck and held him firmly to the ground, choking him. Yuuri stabbed that hand repeatedly with his dagger, but the attempt was futile.

"I'll eat you first!"

With those few words piercing through his eardrums, he saw the vampire opened his mouth wide and lowered it down to his neck. Many other gunshots were fired from Yurio from behind, yelling his name. The gunshots did hit the vampire, however, none of them seemed to actually hurt him at all. "What the fuck?!" Yuuri could hear Yurio cursing.

The whole process happened in just a few seconds. Yurio had ran over, but the vampire's speed would always be faster than him.

Yuuri closed his eyes shut.

However, when the vampire's sharp fang was just a centimeter away from the nakedness of his neck, a figure appeared, and with brutal strength the vampire was kicked away. His body sent hitting hard against a tree, and fell to the ground.

"...Eh?" Before Yuuri could register what had happened, he felt himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes, only to stare into a pair of cold, blue eyes.

A beautiful shade of blue. It reminded him of the peaceful blue sky and the glittering blue sea.

"Who…" Yuuri found himself mumbling.

Before he could even ask, the mysterious male began dashing away with him in his arms. He moved fast, even faster than the vampire they were battling against earlier. It's as if one step for him meant a few meters away from where they originally were.

The lad blinked. "Wa...Wait!"

"Yuuri! Gah, what the actual fuck is going on here?!" With so many things happening at once, Yurio could not immediately sort it all out in his head. In just a few seconds, Yuuri was about to die. Then in just another few seconds, a mysterious figure popped up and took Yuuri away, disappearing within a second. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and gritted his teeth. Was the test supposed to be this hard? No, how dare he question that. Of course it'd be hard! And he would need to pass it! He has to pass it!

Clenching his fist, he began to run in the direction that he believed he had seen the mysterious figure disappeared with Yuuri to. Yet just as he was about to leave, that sharp, high-pitched snicker once again rang into the air. Yurio looked back in time to see the vampire standing back up, bending his neck right and left.

"Hehe...You want to run? I won't dare let myself be disgraced like that again...I would eat you!" As if his energy had returned, the vampire lashed out again at the blond hunter, who cursed.

"Look like I have to deal with his bullshit first…!"

With a mighty roar of his own, the hunter and the vampire clashed together to a fierce fight under the moon.

...

On the other end, Yuuri was confused.

The mysterious male had brought him far deeper into the forest, where among a tree, a single opening formed. The trees circled around this empty space in which neither plants nor grasses grow. Only a few small rocks decorated this mud floor.

The male didn't say anything when he carried him here, even when halfway through his glasses fell off and he wanted the other to stop just so he could pick it up. Even after he placed him down gently onto the ground did he not utter a word.

Yuuri reached to touch his own throat, still feeling uncomfortable from being grasped so tightly from before. Then, he looked at the male once more, his vision slightly blurry without his glasses.

The male had short, gray hair, with bangs on one side of his head long enough to cover one eye. He is handsome, very handsome, with beautiful blue eyes.

"Um…" Yuuri muttered, not sure on what to say at first. "Thank you?"

He remembered how this man had saved him earlier.

The man smiled, then shook his head. "Yuri Katsuki," he called his name.

Yuuri blinked, "Huh?" Did the other know him?

"I've been looking for you...For so long," disregarding Yuuri's surprise, the figure continued to speak. His eyes casted down, and for a moment he looked ever so sad. The moon shone upon him, casting a light shadow. A lone shadow.

Yuuri forced himself into an awkward smile. "Um...I don't know exactly what you're talking about but…" Suddenly, he inhaled a sharp breath. If he'd caught it correctly, when this male opened his mouth to speak earlier, he'd seen...Fangs?

Is he a vampire?!

His body tightened, on guard, his hand reached automatically to touch his dagger. However, the male didn't seem to mind, if he'd even noticed. He took another step closer to Yuuri, who took a step back in caution.

Yet, there is a certain way this vampire looks...The expression he had, the feeling he gave off...That told Yuuri that he would not want to kill this vampire immediately.

"Yuri Katsuki," the man repeated the name in a tone so soft and gentle, as if he's incredibly fond of that name. "...Though you once had another name, this one sounds so much better."

Yuuri held his breath. He's confused, nervous, anxious. "Who...Are you, exactly?"

At that moment, their eyes met again, and the male was wearing a smile so endearing that it had caught Yuuri off guard. Then, the male knelt down with one knee and bowed down in front of the lad, his right hand placed across his chest.

Yuuri blinked. What?

And with the calmest voice and a tone so sincere, the mysterious male spoke:

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov," he said.

"I've been waiting for you, my master."


	2. Desperation

Yurio's fighting style had always been wild. Contradictingly, there is a certain grace in his wildness. It looked as if he was fighting without a plan, while there had been a strategy all along.

Without Yuuri by his side, Yurio could only fight alone. It was difficult, for sure, but Yurio would never admit that he would actually need Yuuri's help. He gritted his teeth, his shoulder scratched and blood leaked out from wounds all around. His body had obviously weakened. Fortunately, the vampire looked visibly torn as well.

A single cloud hovered over the full moon, casting a shadow over the world. Then dozens of other clouds followed. For a long while the sky was completely black. Yurio had to narrow his eyes and stared harder to locate his enemy, spotting him mostly from the glow in his red eyes.

"Hwaghhh!" As soon as he spot the ugly sight of the vampire, he lunged forward. Again and again, the fight persisted. Yurio had lost track of time. The clouds did not clear.

When a single bullet finally impaled through the vampire's head, it was already one in the morning. The battle had lasted for almost an hour. Yurio caught his breath, panting repeatedly, his body collapsed against a tree.

And this stupid vampire isn't even that Viktor Nikiviki or whatever his stupid name is…!

Where the hell did Yuuri go? Where did he get taken to?

Just another moment, another moment for him to breathe and prepare himself. Yurio was aware that he had no time for this, but he also understand that there is a limit to his body. He hated that his body right now refused to move, that there is a voice screaming inside his head telling him to rest.

"Damn it!"

He was suddenly fueled with self-hatred, his mind filled with self-ridicules and disapprovement at himself. He couldn't even pass a simple test to prove his own worth? When he left, he promised his grandfather that he would definitely become one of the best vampire hunters out there. Now here he is...Here, collapsed?!

Yurio shook his head. No, now's not the stupid time for this…! He got to find Yuuri. Out of anything, he would not let Yuuri surpass him. There is the tiniest, smallest chance that wherever Yuuri got taken to was where that Viktor Nik shall be.

Just as he used the tree to assist him to stand up, his phone rang. Furrowing his eyebrows, he realized the call was from Yakov and picked it up. "What?"

"Retreat, both of you should retreat. There are some unexpectancies in this test and it has become harder than planned. There are more level 4 vampires than expected. And with a re-analysis, the vampire we had sent you guys to deal after is a level 5 himself."

Yurio blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"The test was originally supposed to have you two fight against a single level 4 vampire together. The test originally analyzed that Viktor Nikiforov is a level 4 vampire, and the rest vampires that would get into your ways should only be level 2 or 1, and in rare occurrences level 3" he paused, clearing his throat. "It should be doable with you two working together. However, it turned out that Nikiforov is a level 5 vampire. The forest is filled with level 3's and level 4's. It was a false analysis on our parts and a mistake of my own. Come back, Yurio, tell Yuuri to come back too. This forest's too dangerous for you guys yet."

"Huuuh?!" Yurio growled. "That's too late now! Yuuri already got taken away!"

"Taken away?!"

"Some shadow appeared and boom he's gone. I just done killing a vampire too. He was harder than the ones I dealt with before."

There was a stern silence on the other end until Yakov spoke again. "That's most likely a level 3. You already passed the test, Yurio. Come back first. We would send people after Yuuri. Don't worry."

The blonde vampire hunter stomped the ground hard. "Who would worry about him?! He better not...better not…"

"We won't let him die."

"I said I wasn't worried about him! He can die all he wants!"

"Just come back, Yurio."

The clouds had cleared, allowing the full moon to illuminate the night sky once more. Its lonely radiance rested upon the rooftops of a tiny church, and on a figure still kneeling down in front of a confused human lad.

Now that Yuuri could see clearly, the male who identified himself as Viktor Nikiforov is wearing a huge, dark coat. Under it is a suit vest over a collared white shirt with a black tie. An elegant attire, fittable for a man with such handsome features. Nonetheless, he is a vampire.

"'Master?'" Yuuri repeated the word that this man had uttered last. "I...don't know what you're talking about." His hand was still holding onto his dagger tightly. Viktor Nikiforov, he is exactly the vampire that he and Yurio should have been dealing with tonight. Now, their target's bowing down at him…?

Viktor didn't seem surprised that the lad in front of him looked so clueless. He stood up that gentle smile of his never left his face. "Yes, you are my master. Yuri Katsuki, no, Yurii Clauvancé."

"H-huh what? Wait, what?" As if each word uttered by this vampire in front of him could only bring forth more confusion, Yuuri shook his head. He already couldn't see clearly without his glasses and now he couldn't think clearly too. He reached his hand up to give himself a good few slaps to confirm that he wasn't dreaming, but before he could do so this vampire had come forth and held onto his hands.

Both of them.

His naked hands were cold, and they clutched onto Yuuri's hands gently. The lad looked up to find the vampire had inched closer, so close that their face was just a few centimeters apart. Yuuri felt himself walking back, hitting against a tree, but Viktor did not stop his approach. He could feel the vampire's cold breath against his lips.

For some reasons, Yuuri didn't feel frightened. Perhaps it's because his confusion had taken over his brain that he had lost all senses of comprehension. However, he could tell that there's something more...Something deep inside that blue hues of his eyes that calmed him. Instead, the lad felt a slight blush rosing to his cheek when their eyes are just an inch apart.

"You don't remember?" Viktor murmured, his breath tickled against Yuuri just below his nose. "Should I make you remember?"

With that, Yuuri's eyes widened when he felt a pair of cold, dry lips pressed against his.

A gentle brush, a tender touch.

"Mhm…!" Nonetheless, the lad could not handle the surprise. Mustering up his own strength, he freed his hand and pushed Viktor away, breaking free from the other's grasp. "What...What are you doing…!" His cheeks were bright red, his eyes in complete shock. Automatically, his hand touched his own neck, as if more surprised by the kiss than the fact that his blood wasn't being sucked. Viktor recollected his balance upon being pushed back, the slight frown on his face hinted of his displeasure. "Yuuri…"

"Who are you? I have no idea what you're talking about...Since the beginning!" He shouted, confusion mixed with frustration. "What master? What..What are you? I was supposed to…"

Supposed to kill you.

But now he didn't even have the strength mentally enough to pick up his dagger that had long fallen to the ground since Viktor held his hand.

"Yuuri," Viktor repeated his name in a voice as small as a whisper.

"Don't call my name as if you know me so well," Yuuri grunted. He felt upset. He wasn't sure why.

Silence followed-a long period of silence. Viktor's expression was grim, his mouth in a tight, thin line. He wasn't looking at Yuuri anymore, but more as if he's simply thinking, thinking hard. Yuuri continued to stare at the ground, too frustrated to do anything.

Then, as if the vampire had finally decided on what to say, he began. His voice, smooth, travelled its way quietly into the lad's ears, who shuddered as he heard the other speak again.

"I've known you since your past life. You were a vampire too, Yuuri."

Yuuri glared up, not immediately processing the other's word. He opened his mouth, but the vampire continued without giving him a chance to respond.

"Yurii Clauvancé. You were a vampire. Not just any vampire, you were a pure-blood, the last pure-blood left of your bloodline. My family, though not completely pure, retained the next purest bloodline after yours. It was already thousands of years ago, but for generations my family had pledged loyalty to yours."

The blue-eyed vampire looked up, Yuuri met his gaze.

Unlike any other vampires they'd seen, with their violent red eyes and beast-like demeanor, Viktor...Viktor is different. He gave off from him an aura of elegance and grace, of loneliness and sorrow. The vampire is beautiful and handsome, a vampire with a human-like soul.

Yuuri was at a loss, his felt everything in his brain slowly mushed up together into a giant mess of complete chaos. He scratched his cheek, fumbled with his hair. He blinked, frowned, crossed his arms, and at last could only let out a laugh. "H-...huh?"

Viktor shook his head and shut his eyes, eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. He looked as if he's in pain, or more just in extreme sorrow. "I had been with you for so long...We were together. Me, who was entrusted to protect you. But since that incident…That day when everything changed...You...Who did that for me..."

He gritted his teeth in an attempt to calm himself, but the rest of his words still came out trembling. "You were gone. Ever since then I've been wandering and wandering, waiting...waiting for you to appear again. Waiting to see you again. To find you."

Yuuri shook his head frantically. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm...I'm just a human! A vampire hunter, for goodness's sake. Now you want me to believe in you...The mere words of a vampire?" The flashbacks of his dog suddenly entered his mind, a violent poodle struggling to defend his family for him. The looks of fears on his parents' face, the tears, and the pool of blood on the floor along with a dead body.

"Yuri Katsuki," Viktor said.

"Don't call my name!" Yuuri yelled.

The vampire continued nonetheless."A hundred years passed by and finally, I found you. You have reincarnated, your identity has changed. And yes, you're a human now. But no, that face of yours, those dark eyes, that smile, none of that changed. When I witnessed sight of you three years ago, I knew instantly that I have found you: my master."

"Please don't talk anymore, I don't want to listen to it anymore…!"

Three years ago, that is the same time when there was a sudden increase in the number of vampire activities in Japan. It was around that time when Yuuri became Yakov's apprentice...Around the time when he lost Makkachin.

"Come back, Yuuri," Viktor beckoned, "Please come back to me."

"No! So it's you...The reason why Japan suddenly had so much vampire activities, the reason why my family is attacked, why Makkachin risked his life…"

Viktor halted, his own blue eyes widened as if in shock. "Vampires attacked your family?"

"It was you isn't it! You bring them-"

"No, listen, Yuuri, that would not be my intention. I would never want to hurt anything or anyone you love. I didn't want them to follow me, no, I never wanted them to."

Viktor was well aware that his bloodline, now with the purest bloodline since the Clauvence family is gone, would attract many small vampires who would instinctively follow the scent of their superior. Pure-bloods are considered superior after all.

Yurii Clauvence was also once superior. Though now he was reborn as a human with no longer any trace of vampire blood in him. No memories of him either. None of that life he once lived.

Viktor gulped. A sudden guilt took over him, and he wanted to say more. However, at that moment, he sensed movements-not just one person, but a group. They were still a couple meters away. Immediately, he tensed up and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder. "People are coming, we need to go."

"Huh, wait-" Before Yuuri could respond, he found himself once again lifted up and held in the arms of the tall, handsome vampire. Within a second, they're dashing again under the full moon, shadow sneaking through each tree.

"Let me go!" Yuuri was shouting, struggling in his arms. Those people were probably sent by Yakov, probably after realizing that he had long failed his mission. What a shame as a vampire hunter.

"Remember, Yuuri, remember," unaware of Yuuri's thoughts, Viktor continued to say as they were running away. "Remember who you used to be."

"Even if you want me to I don't know how! How could I suddenly believe in all these things you just told me?! For all I know vampires had hurt so many people already, almost murdered my family and killed my dog!" Despite the blur in his vision, Yuuri yelled back boldly, his anger exploded with the tears that had begun to stream down his cheeks. "I have no idea why this is happening and the vampire that I'm supposed to kill tonight suddenly called me master and told me a bunch of bullshit!"

Viktor blinked as they dashed in the air. "You're supposed to kill me tonight?"

"...Well, yeah!" Yuuri seemed a bit hesitant to admit, especially after all the deals he had suddenly gone through with this mysterious vampire. He could almost hear Viktor laugh. A low chuckle. "What is it?" He asked in displeasure.

"No it's just...I doubt you can kill me," Viktor said with that soft tone of his. Immediately it'd pissed Yuuri off. If he could, he would've taken out one of his throwing knives in an attempt to stab this vampire hard. He tried, actually, though his shoulder were held on by the vampire, his hand could still weakly touch against the cold metal of the only visible weapons he had left on him. Ah, right! There are also bombs on the hidden pockets inside of his jacket. Damn it, he couldn't reach for it.

"Yuuri," while Yuuri was struggling mentally on how to go against him in this situation, Viktor called his name again. From this angle, Yuuri could only look up, seeing the other's serious gaze looking forward while they dash. Yuuri's hand paused from reaching for his throwing knife. He spoke cautiously, "What?"

"There isn't no way for you to remember about who you once was," the vampire said, and Yuuri blinked. "Huh?"

"There is a way for you to remember me, Yuuri, and to bring back who you used to be," Viktor said sternly, then he looked down at the other. He was holding Yuuri tight in his arms, tight enough so any struggles or attempt to fight back from the lad would be futile. He made sure however that his grasp on the other is gentle, not too hard or uncomfortable. Yuuri had his head against his chest, though quite unwillingly. Their eyes met once again, the blue hues. The eyes that reminded Yuuri of the clear blue sky and the glittering blue sea.

"Become a vampire, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnng, if the story looks like it includes a lot of unnecessary details, I hope you will pardon me. All of them will be important eventually.
> 
> Again, I apologize for English grammar and writing skills.
> 
> Yes, I included a lot of my own settings into this story, changed a lot, made up stuff, as you may tell already when there's random made-up vampires attacking around lol. If you don't like it, feel free to stop reading! This is a vampire AU that I've already thought very far on.
> 
> Okie I'm done talking. Hope you still enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably shut up from now on.


End file.
